You Are The One
by kawaiineko139
Summary: Not good at summaries! please read and review..i accept flames..its a comedy/drama and romance story put up together..Ayu and Kaji arent here though..gomenasai! HirokixNina; rated T for Languages..


You are the one

Disclaimer: I don't own everything, just the changes of how the story will go. This is my first story in Ultra Maniac. Hope you enjoy and please read and review. I accept flames.

Summary: A Story of an office employee, Nina Sakura who applies for a Visa to U.S and gets denied. However is that she gets a chance to meet again the dashing and handsome vice-consul, Hiroki Tsujiai who denies her visa and gets even with him. This obviously gets her into trouble and brings these two into a hilarious yet poignant journey that leads to romance. Will this journey to romance succeed? Or will it just failed?!

Chapter 1: Denied!

It was a loud morning to be specific, here in Okinawa, Japan. People rode in cars or rather in cabs. One of them is Nina Sakura. She is 22 years old and an office employee. She is pretty, kind hearted and bubbly. She wore a simple white buttoned up blouse and a denim knee length skirt matched with a ballerina shoes, she let her hair down and curled it in so that her hair wont have a fly away effect, clipped it with a butterfly clip to hold some of her hair bangs, while some of her golden brunette locks fall down carelessly to her smooth face. A lot of guys tried to court her, but then she rejected them because of such a reason. (You'll find it on the next chapter). Back to the story, she was scheduled at 10am morning to consul her visa so that she can go to the U.S and take care of her sick mother. But then she gets stuck with a traffic, driving her own old fashioned car, she went down and walked towards to the people whom are causing the traffic. As she done that, time pass by so quickly and nearly forgotten that she has an appointment.

Exactly 10am:

"Hi there, good morning, I'm here for the approval of my visa; can you please help me, since I'm scheduled today at this moment?" She said as she beamed a smile which made the guy looked and rolled his eyes over her. _"Wow, is it me or is the consul is terrifically hot?! This is certainly my day."_ She thought as she smiled.

"Okay, so why do you need to go there anyway?" A 23 raven haired guy wearing a dark blue polo top and a black pants matched with a leather black shoes said as he sort everything from the envelope that Nina gave to him a while ago.

"_Maybe not. _My family is there, my sister, Sakura Kinomoto was there but she's working in California, my dad was with my mom but he's always out for the family business and my mother was sick, so there I was called, needed to be there." She answered as the guy plainly looked at her without emotion.

"I see, here you go, your visa, your denied." He said as he closed the blinds in the window while Nina blinked her honey brown orbs a couple of times then screamed. She then went out of that office and went back to her car and drove back home.

"_I can't believe that! That jerk, don't I have a valid excuse? Isn't that enough? I can't believe it!"_ Nina thought angrily as she went towards her car and drove her way back to their 2 storey home.

Sakura's Residence:

**Conversation:**

"I told you, my visa was denied, I'll try again after a month, and maybe I'll have my luck and go there." Nina said to her sister while walking up the stairs while her sister talked back.

"Ee?! How come, I never expected that will happen?" Sakura replied back to her sister as Nina enter her room and change her clothes.

"Well you better believe it, after all I was denied, don't worry I'll try it all over again next month. Alright? I'll call you again soon, long distance bill is far more expensive, 'kay, just send my regards to mom and dad." She said as they both drop the subject and ofcourse, hang off their phones.

**End of conversation**

That night, Hiroki along with his friends went to tennis court and play to kill time, obviously, being the best player of tennis among all of them he eventually won. As time skipped, morning came sunshine went across his porcelain face as his phone rang. To his surprise, it was his mother who's calling.

**Conversation:**

"Hello? Mom is this you?!" he said as he stood up from his bed, waking up his buddies who slept along with him in his condo since there houses are way too far to drive and its freaking dawn already.

"Yeah, did you saw your family already?!" his moms asked as he went down and drove his car to the office were he can find his father's biography.

"Uh, yeah, look mom, I'll be late already gonna call you later I got to go." he said as his mom bid farewell and while he did too.

**End of conversation**

Nina's office:

A line was form from the first floor of the building to the second floor, many people were renewing there forms about there family names and such, many are paying and changing and also many are looking for those, and one of those people is the one and only Hiroki Tsujiai who's been by now nearly melting because of the stares he found on that place, oh how he wish he could grab whatever he needs and scram of that place and live in a peaceful life in Tokyo, Japan again. Several minutes have passed, he reached his destination were he can sign up forms and ask if they found that person or not, much to his dismay the consul said to him:

"Your form is really incomplete, you should complete it first before giving it back to me." A middle aged blonde lady told Hiroki as he shook his head for response.

"But, a friend of mine requested me to do this for him since his time is preoccupied by the moment, can't you do anything about this?" he asked in a polite way while a killer smile rather the Hiroki smile was plastered to his face as the middle age lady looked up to him which made the middle age lady to have pink lines over her face and gave him a chance.

"Ah, I see a special case then, hmm, maybe you can go to the information, you see that girl with a diamond headband? go to her, and ask her if she can help you solve your problem about your friend's father's biography." The lady said as she guided Hiroki on his way to the said destination where he will ask anything about everything. Everything seems fine as he went near the said lady in charge can help him.

"Sakura-san, someone is looking for you outside." Her officemate told her that as she went towards her table and as Nina went towards the door and entertain that person who's been said was looking for her.

"Hello, good morning, how can I help you?" she said as she smile a cute smile were no one can never resists, but then as her eyes saw that person, her smile fade away while she harshly banged the door, then again after 5 seconds or so, she opened it again.

"What do you want?" she said coldly as she crossed her hands on her chest and taps her feet impatiently.

"Uhm I was looking for some information about the biography that my friend gave me, and the lady told me back there to go near you and ask for your help, so uhm can you help me then?" he asked as he smiled nervously but that smile makes everyone in the office faint, technically except the furious Nina.

"Wait here." She said as she closed the door harshly as he just stood there and blink a couple of times while Nina put the paper she got from that guy and place it under of all the papers on her own desk.

"_What the hell does he want? Didn't he remember that he denied my visa because I'm poor speaking in English? And now, he went here just to tell me rather ask me if I could find his friend's father's biography? Give me a break, I, Nina Sakura will take revenge. Just sit for a while."_ She thought as she smirked at what she plans.

After those freaking five hours of waiting, he knocked on her door as she went out carrying her bag, she totally did forgot that guy's form and went out with her friend, but then as she went out, an arm stopped her from her tracks from walking, to her surprise and awe, he is still waiting for that stupid form.

"Okay, c'mon guys, its time to go home." She said pretending that she didn't hear any single English thing or word that guy said to her.

"Wait, you made me wait for frigging five whole hours for nothing? I didn't eat or anything just to wait for that form, did I do something bad to you? Did I dated you before and forgotten you?" he said as she turned around to him with her furious eyes.

"Excuse me, if you literally forgot everything, yesterday I went to your Embassy so that I can check if my visa will be proven because my mother is sick, know what you did, you denied it, without explaining, and that's what I really don't get. Now you get my point, that's why I'm avoiding you." she blurted as he widened his eyes, but back to his composure but then looked away like nothing happened, as she blab everything about what happened the day before, he held her hand.

"Hey, wait a minute, speak in English, I only know a little bit of Japanese, please, I can't understand everything you say." Hiroki said as Nina's patience exploded, but then she sighed.

"Speak Japanese language for heaven's sake your in Japan not in America." She retort back.

"Okay, okay fine, please, can you help me? I really need it." He said as Nina gave up and starts to walk away once again, but then the same hand stopped her as she grabbed a book and throw it away to his chest, but then as if she was the most unlucky person today, her office chairman saw what she done and requested if he can talk to her and Hiroki.

Chairman's office:

"Honestly, Nina Sakura is one of the best employee here and I know that she'll help you, right Sakura-san?" he said as he glared at Nina while she rolled back at him and looked at the guy in front of her and to her dismay, he keeps on smirking.

"Whatever, come on, I'll help you now, I have to go home early, besides, it's getting late._ Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk of yours! I'm running out of patience, damn this guy."_ She said as she stood up and walk towards the door followed by Hiroki and while walking she thought of something.

Back to her desk:

"See, I can't seem to find the name Shinou Kugimiya, are you sure that's his name?" she asked with a little bit of bored-ness on her voice.

"I'm sure of that name, I really am, can't you look again?" he asked.

"Oh how bout you, you look, I'm so tired, I really want to go home, find it, you'll find nothing in that-" she said as she looked across him, seeing him smile makes her smile that's why she looks away avoiding his gaze once again.

"Be thankful you have those killer looks that can melt me anytime." She muttered, unfortunately for her, he heard it and smirked at the thought, a long pause was produced.

"Domo arigatou ne." he said as Nina widened her orbs at what he said.

"You speak Japanese? And here I was thinking you can't speak Japanese the whole time and I thought you can't understand such." She said as she turned away back to the computer.

"Go on, seat on that chair, try to find it its not there." She said as they switch places. While they switch, Nina funny-ly inhale his mint sweaty scent, which make her thought _"Infareness, he smells good even though he sweats a lot."_ she thought as she inhale more of his scent but this was noticed by Hiroki himself and smirked at her once again. Nina's eyes were shut off as a cute smile grace to her face, while Hiroki himself just smirked on the thought and smiled inwardly. As Nina realized that she was being noticed, she broke the ice starting off by standing up from her chair and stretched her arms.

"Sayona_l_a, my friend." Tomomo, her bestfriend bid farewell as Nina stood up and bid farewell while Hiroki went to where Nina was sitting earlier and try to find his _friend's_ bio.

"It's Sayona**r**a my dear Tomomo. Sayona**r**a, wait a minute." She bid farewell with a smile across her face then she hurriedly went back to her seat again and retyped the name, instead of the name, Shinou Kugimiya it was…

"Voila, found it. Wrong spelling, it's supposed to be Shirou Kugimiya, not Shinou Kugimiya." She said as he widened his eyes but composure get the best of him and stood up, walk away while Nina, shut down her computer and blab some stuffs like 'your welcome!" in a sarcastic way of course and as she went out of her office.

Outside:

"See you tomorrow, Guard-san." She said as she went outside and tried to look for a cab since her car was in the car repair shop because the engine was on berserk mode. But then little did she know that the Hiroki guy who left her inside waited for her outside.

"Hey, uh, Nina, Nina, I just want to say thanks for what you did." He said as Nina just snob him away.

"Your welcome." She said coldly as she walked away from the car that Hiroki is driving.

"Uh, did I do something wrong for you to hate me this much?" he asked as Nina stopped walking and as he stepped down to his car and walk towards Nina.

"No, you didn't, you just denied my visa that's all, you denied my freaking visa, and I thought I could see my family and specially my sick mother." She said while forcing a smile and with a sarcastic tone of voice. Hearing what Nina said, Hiroki went ahead of Nina.

"You know what, let me make it up to you, since it's getting late and there are no more cabs or whatsoever here anymore, I'll drive you way home." He offered while Nina didn't think twice refusing his offer.

"Nah, go ahead, leave me alone, I can take care of myself. Bye see you whenever." She said as she glared at him while he went back to his car and fastly drove his car away from the dark street. As Nina waited for a cab to show up, The rain pours from gentler one to harder one, there she was soaking wet, walking in high heels as she walk 15 kilometers towards home.

Home:

"What the hell happened to you?!" Rima, her aunt asked her as she grabbed a towel on the rack and help Nina wiped all the drippings of the water on her face.

"My car was in the repair shop, I'd rather sell that thing, I came home late because I finished some business, rained poured and it's very hot so I took a shower." She said as she went to her room while her aunt tailed her behind.

"Seriously Nina, you have to get a boyfriend material so that you'll not have to worry about such stuffs and all, by the way, I have a friend who is working in the U.S. embassy, maybe he can help you go to America and search for a boyfriend material there." Her aunt teasingly said as she just rolled her eyes and opened her own closet to change her soaking wet clothes into a dry one.

"No thanks, I don't like to have a boyfriend who's an American you know. But if you could find a guy whom has good looks, sincere, not a womanizer and the guy that will tell me "you complete me" then that's the guy whom I want to meet." She said as she changed into a white cami and black mid thigh shorts, hair flowed carelessly until her shoulders then went to bed and try to get some sleep.


End file.
